Utagaibukai
by yohko
Summary: FINISHED! the first english PG fanfic ever, the bitter fight gets worse with a new rival on the stand, which of the two with stand by momo and win?
1. Dreams Into Nightmares

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.  
This FanFiction was written a long time ago so I realize now some of the information is incorrect, just go with it. And for the legal stuff... Peach Girl copyrights ©1998 Miwa Ueda. The Original Japanese version first published by Kodansha Ltd., 1998. English version copyrights ©2000 Mixx Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved.

**Chapter One: Dreams Into Nightmares**

"It's too early for this," Momo complained heavily. she sat inside the school cafeteria with her elbows on the table and her hands under her chin. She was watching Sae Sasaki, flirting with a group of boys.  
"She's at it already?" Toji came from behind Momo and sat next to her.  
"Never a dull moment," Momo said, her spirits lifted now that Toji was there.  
"Not for Sae anyway," he looked at the group forming around Sae. He leaned back in his chair coolly, "I'm willing to bet you that the two on the right are going to ask Sae to the dance and then start up a fight over her."  
Momo looked at him and blinked, then smiled, "How much?"  
"Just watch," he pointed towards them and Momo turned to watch. "You see? Kaneda is working up the courage while Tombo tries to get through the crowd. Okay... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."  
Momo and Toji listen carefully and hear the distant argument.  
Tombo was up, "Sae, would you like to go to the dance Friday night with me?"  
"Beat it, Tombo! I'm asking her!" Tetsuo stood his ground.  
"Oh yeah!" Tetsuo advanced on on Tombo when Sae steps between them.  
"Stop!"  
"Who called it?" Toji sat up now, leaning to Momo. "She'll pick Tetsuo."  
Momo smiled evilly, "That's what you think."  
Toji lifted an eyebrow, "How's that?"  
Momo giggled, "because Sae already has a few dates to the dance."  
Now it was Toji that blinked. They both looked back to the crowd.  
"First off," Sae began, still standing between them, "it's awfully sweet of you guys to be fighting over me. Secondly, I'm already being escorted to the dance. Sorry boys! " Sae walks away smiling, leaving a group of disappointed boys.  
Toji and Momo start laughing, now leaning back in their chairs. Momo couldn't be any happier, sitting with Toji alone in the cafeteria. The closest person was a few tables away. Toji stared up at the ceiling for a minute and then Momo broke the silence.  
"So Toji. Are you going to the dance Friday night?"  
"Hmmm?" Toji's eyebrows went up. He looked at Momo and shrugged, "I doubt it. Those are always really boring. Besides, I don't have anyone to go with."  
"Oh..." Momo said, sounding disappointed as she sighed heavily. 'He just doesn't get it!' Momo thought.  
Toji coughed lightly and then continued, "Did you want to go with me, Momo?"  
Momo felt her breathing stop but her heart beat quicken. it was the simple most happiest moment of her life. Her dreams had just come true! All those nights of hoping he might ask her. All those times daydreaming and practicing in front of the mirror of what she would say... This was it! All it needed was her well rehearsed, casual response.  
Momo half smiled, "I guess-"  
"Hello Momo my sweet~!" Someone came up behind Momo and rested their head on her shoulder. Momo's eyes went wide with shock as the voice continued, "You all ready for the dance Friday night?"  
"NANI?!?!" Momo shot up and punched the guy behind her in the face, "KAIRI!!"  
Kairi fell back on his butt smiling, "Yeah Momo, are you ready for the dance Friday night? When should I pick you up?"  
"Pick me up?!" Momo yelled in his face, "I'm not going with you!!"  
"Of course you are, Momo" Kairi smiled.  
"I would rather go with a pig, you butt head!" Momo yelled in his face.  
"Butt head?" He repeated and she hit him right where the sun don't shine.  
"Yeah! You big butt head! Leave me alone!" Momo yelled and turned around. She gasped. "Where's Toji?" her head shot back and forth, checking every part of the cafeteria. her face became angry. "he... left. He left! HE LEFT!" She grabbed Kairi by his shirt collar and pulled him up, "YOU BUTT HEAD!! It's because of you he left, you... JERK!" Momo tried to punch him but he caught her fists.  
"So, how does 7 o'clock sound?" He smiled.  
"GRRRRRRR!!!" Momo growled loudly as she kicked Kairi. He let go of her fists and she started beating him up.  
She stormed out of the cafeteria with her fists tightly clenched and her jaw closed tightly. She storms down the halls towards her locker.  
'The nerve!' she started to think, 'my dreams are finally granted and that pumpkin ruins it! maybe I can still catch Toji before he-'  
Momo turned the corner of the hallway towards the walls of lockers when she saw Toji and stopped her trail of thought. She was happy to see him, only to have her hopes crushed when she saw another girl there talking with him. Momo gasped and then quickly ran behind a small spot behind another wall of lockers and the wall. She put her back against the back of the lockers before they could see her. She quietly made her way within earshot and peeked from the side. It was Chi Takaya. Momo knew her from Math class.  
Chi Takaya. Long, thick, chestnut brown hair. Flawless ivory skin and full lips. Momo always thought she was pretty and secretly hoped she would crush Sae's ego. A little shorter then Momo and a really nice person. But in that split second, Momo hated her. 'What's she doing with Toji?!' Momo wondered and then listened in.  
"Oh yeah, I remember that. So your Kazuya Tojigamori?" Chi asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Just call me Toji, please. Your Chi, right?" Toji asked.  
Chi nodded her head and then smiled showing with perfect teeth, "That's little me alright."  
"Oh, I didn't know your locker was right next to mine." Toji said, pointing to the locker.  
"I just got moved here today. Small world, huh?" She giggled.  
"Uh, yeah..." Toji half smiled.  
Chi took her books from her locker and put them in her bag. When she took out her shoes, Toji closed his locker. They were silent for a moment when Toji coughed. Putting his backpack over his shoulder, and sticking his hands in his pockets.  
"So, are you going to the dance Friday night?" Toji asked Chi as she put her backpack over her shoulder.  
"The dance?" she repeated and thought for a moment. "Well, I doubt it. Those things are usually really boring. Besides," she closed her locker, "No one to go with."  
"Oh..." Toji said quietly.  
Chi smiled and turned around, "Well, see you at gym. Bye."  
"Hey wait!" Toji ran to stop her.  
Chi stopped and looked up at Toji blankly, "yes?"  
Toji put his hands in his pockets and continued casually. "Well, I'm not going with anyone either. Did you want to go together?"  
Chi smiled happily, "'Misery loves company,'" she quoted. "Sure, I'd love to go to the dance with you Tojigamori."  
"Toji, please." He smiled back.  
"Okay," she turned and walked to the doorframe. She turned around, smiled and winked to Toji. "Ja Ne, Toji!" She giggled and turned the corner, out of sight.


	2. Moonlit Tears

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Two: Moonlit Tears**

Toji closed his locker and made his way out the other door.  
It was silent for a long period of time and all you could hear were silent sobs. Momo sat on the floor with her back against the wall of lockers. Her knees up to her chest and her head dug in her knees. Her wonderful dream had suddenly turned into her worst nightmare. A knife through her heart, and the stabber was Toji. That's what it seemed like, he had just stabbed her heart.  
Momo sat there, in the shadows. She missed all her classes and she didn't care. Before Momo knew it, the bell had rung and the school day was over. It's not like she noticed. Those hours felt like minutes to her, and yet every second felt like hours. Momo hadn't moved, hadn't thought, hadn't talked, and it almost seemed like she hadn't even breathed. She sat and listened to students walk to their lockers, talk about the dance, and the latest gossip. No one saw her in the small space between the wall of lockers and the actual wall. Before soon, the entire school emptied out and the janitors began cleaning. Why couldn't she get up? She was frozen in place, not daring to move. Like everything was calm and still, one move and she would disrupt everything. Despite her stillness, the tears still fell down her cheeks. As it got darker and darker.  
"Where the hell is Momo?" Sae patted her foot impatiently against the ground.  
"You think she left early today?" Toji looked at his watch.  
"She would have told us," Kairi said. He had started to hang around Toji and Sae more, since they were the only people Momo hung out with.  
"Don't be so sure," Sae disagreed.  
"Hey! I've known her longer than all of you guys, she's not one to keep her friends waiting on purpose. I say, she left early. We're better off just leaving." Toji said.  
"Fine by me!" Sae turned and started walking.  
"Kairi?" Toji asked, as Kairi didn't look convinced.  
"Alright well, I'm going to get my backpack. You guys go on without me."  
"Alright," Toji turned and started walking after Sae, "Hey Sae, wait up!"  
Kairi turned and walked back inside the school. He started whistling a stupid little tune he made up as he went. Hands in his pockets, he started thinking about Momo. 'I hope she didn't leave early because she wasn't feeling good.'  
Kairi reached the locker room and continued whistling as he made his way to his locker. He opened it and started taking out some books, grumbling about homework while still humming. Stopping for a moment, and then looking around the room. "Hello?" he said. No reply. He shrugged and continued, 'now I'm hearing things. That's just gr-'  
There was a faint sniff in the background. Kairi was positive, someone else was in the room. "Hey, this Kairi Okayasu. If this is some sort of joke, your getting a real ass whopping." He started walking around the room. He reached the end of the room and not getting any response, he stood very still for a moment.  
::sniff::  
He spun around and pinpointed the direction of the sound. He walked around the wall of lockers and saw the dark section between the wall of lockers and the wall. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and a figure started to take shape. He slowly came closer.  
"...M-Momo?!" He fell to his knees next to her the second he realized it was her. She was silent, staring at the wall in front of her. Kairi was getting a little worried and gently shook her, "Momo, its Kairi. The butthead, come on, talk to me..."  
Her tear filled eyes looked up at Kairi and her dry lips spoke quietly, "kairi?"  
"Yeah Momo, it's me. Hang on, I'll help you up." He moved towards her.  
"no" she said quietly.  
"You want to stay here? All night? With the rats and the janitors and dust bunnies in the pitch black?" he asked, trying to be funny.  
Momo nodded and Kairi smiled, "Come on." With some hesitation, he managed to get to her feet. He mostly held her as they walked out in the open. Now, in better light, Kairi could see her full image. Red and tear filled eyes, a red nose, her cheeks covered in dry tears, dry lips, messed hair covered in dust as well as her clothes. "Holy Momo, how long were you back there?"  
Momo sniffed in response and Kairi sighed, "I'll walk you home, Momo." He grabbed his backpack, closed his locker, and they both walked out the door.


	3. The Mind Never Sleeps

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Three: ****The Mind Never Sleeps**

"Thank you for walking her home, Kairi." Momo's mom walked Kairi to the front door of their home. A beautiful woman looking very much like an older Momo. The only noticeable difference besides the signs of age were her blue eyes. Momo had brown eyes.  
"Oh, that's okay Mrs. Adachi." Kairi smiled to her and grabbed his backpack off the floor.  
"I can't imagine why she would be like this all of a sudden. I mean, I got calls from the school saying her had skipped and I couldn't understand it." Momo's mom spoke worriedly.  
"Oh, I'm sure its nothing that bad, Mrs. Adachi." Kairi tried to assure her, when really he was feeling equally worried.  
Never the less, she smiled to him and opened the door, "Thank you Kairi. Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"  
Kairi smiled, "I'm sure, thanks," Kairi took off the slippers and put on his shoes at the door, "May I see Momo tomorrow after school?" he asked politely.  
Momo's mother thought for a moment and then smiled back and nodded. Kairi bowed his head in thanks and made his way out the door. Momo's mother watched him walk down the street until he was out of view.  
'Too quiet' Was the only thing Momo could get through her mind. She lay under the covers of her big, puffy and comfortable bed starring at the ceiling. Her mind was a bundle of thoughts all crammed in too quickly. A major headache now surfacing.  
'Toji asked Chi to the dance.'  
'Its like I wasn't even alive'  
'his eyes were shinning'  
'why was he being so nice to her?'  
'Toji asked me, damn it!'  
'If it wasn't for Kairi I'd be planning out what the wear to the dance right now'  
'dances are stupid'  
'and she said yes!'  
'Toji doesn't care about me'  
Momo sighed in frustration, "Shut Up!" she yelled aloud to quiet her mind. Reaching to the side table, Momo grabbed as Advil and a glass of water. She swallowed it and finished the water. Lying down again, she tried to make sense of why she had behaved the way she did. That wasn't the Momo that she knew and loved. 'It was shock' she finalized, 'I never could handle shock and stress very well.'  
Her thoughts continued as her eyelids slowly became heavier and heavier. Until she eventually went to sleep.  
Momo slept soundly as the world passed her by. A dreamless sleep. Her mind was so filled that she could not piece together an actual dream. Twice her mother had checked on her. Both times seeing Momo sleeping. Night came and Mrs. Adachi stopped visiting Momo in her room and went to bed herself. All the more worried for Momo.  
One thing had focused in Momo's mind. The thing she was going to to think long and hard about. This was going to be the great debate: 

'Why do I even like Toji?'


	4. Slow Torture

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Four: Slow Torture**

"You're lying!" Sae shot her accusing finger at Kairi.  
"I swear, I'm not!" Kairi put his hands up in defense.  
"That doesn't sound like something Momo would do," Toji didn't believe Kairi either.  
"I wouldn't think so either, but I know what I saw. I even took her home!" Kairi fought to prove he was right.  
"Why the heck would she do something like that!?" Sae was getting madder.  
"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking!" Kairi fought against Sae.  
"Well, we don't know either Kairi, so it's useless." Toji said calmy.  
"How can you be so calm about this?" Kairi asked suspiciously.  
"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Toji asked, now mad.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't care."  
Toji grabbed Kairi's shirt collar and pushed him up against the lockers. "I probably give more of a damn than you do, Okayasu. You better watch it."  
Kairi pushed Toji's hands off casually and moved up to Toji's face. "No, YOU better watch it." He gave a small push in counter to the one Toji gave him and started walking away.  
Toji made fists and growled lightly, "He's asking for it."  
"Tell me about it!" Sae yelled, walking towards her locker. "I don't know what Momo sees in him." 

**FORTH PERIOD = Gym Class**  
"Hey Toji~!" Chi stepped up to Toji as he caught a volleyball that was being passed to him. She wore her blue shorts and white shirt, more commonly known as the school gym class uniform.  
"Hey Chi," Toji responded as he passed the ball to someone else.  
"A penny for your thoughts," Chi said smiling.  
"Why do you ask?" Toji took a break from the game and walked to a chair where he had his water bottle.  
"Well, today you've been looking... I don't know, lost in thought."  
Toji took a gulp of his water and didn't look at Chi. "it's nothing."  
"Are you sure?" Chi was obviously not convinced.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it."  
Sae was keeping her suspicious eye on Toji and Chi talking. As if trying to read their lips. Ever since Chi came to their school, she's been Sae's worse enemy. Some of the boys were starting to like Chi more than her! Sae had to get Toji away from her, but how? Suddenly she ran towards them.  
"Hey Sae," Toji said to her.  
"Hi Sae," Chi said.  
Sae wrapped her arms around Toji's left arm and smiled up at him, totally ignoring Chi without even glancing. "Hey Hun!"  
"Huh?" Toji looked at Sae strangely.  
"Um, I'll see you later Toji" Chi said as she waved and walked away.  
"What is up with you, Sae?" Toji asked while trying to get his arm back.  
"Toji, do you think Kairi was telling the truth about Momo?" she changed the subject.  
Toji looked down at Sae, somewhat surprised by the question. He shrugged, "I don't know." Taking another gulp of his water, while thinking. He had been thinking about it all day and still ended up with the same question. What could possibly make Momo act that way? 

** FIFTH PERIOD = Math Class**  
"Adachi...? Adachi...?"  
"Momo isn't here today, sir." Kairi spoke while raising his hand.  
"Oh right, her mother called." The teacher wrote something on Momo's attendance card and then continued calling out names. When he was finished, he wrote out some page numbers on the blackboard and spoke as he wrote. "Everyone open up to last night's homework and please take out your math assignments and pass them to the front." There was some discussion among students and paper being shuffled as the papers slowly made their way to the teacher's desk.  
"Alright moving on," the teacher continued, "could everyone please open up to page 265 in your intermediate mathematics text book. Today we'll be reviewing the entire chapter and the test will be this Friday."  
There were sounds of books being opened, papers being shuffled, and students groaning and complaining about the day the test had fallen on.  
"Not the same day as the test, sir." one girl with pink short hair protested.  
"Come now, this way you'll have nothing to worry about over the weekend."  
"I have like, all these appointments to go to. I don't have time to like, study!" Another girl said after taking a break from nail fileing. She was pretty and one of Kairi's preps; skirts too short and way to much make-up.  
"First Cindy, spit out the gum. Second, you never study for tests anyway!"  
The prep, Cindy, got up from her seat. She spat out her gum and sat back down, "I study! Just not a lot because that can like, cause wrinkles and your eye muscles strain which would look really, really, really bad. Especially before the dance."  
"Today's work," the teacher continued, ignoring Cindy's little speech, "you'll have to do all of pages 265 to 267. Today is Wednesday so we'll take it up tomorrow so you can review it the night before the test. Now, get started on today's work. Ash, I'd like to see you out in the hall about your math assignments."  
Someone hummed funeral music as the student at the very back of the class got up and walked to the front. His pants hanging down to his knees as he smiles, trying to look calm. Walking outside to the hallway as the teacher closed the door behind him.  
At that moment, everyone turned around to talk to the other classmates. Kairi looked at his textbook and then started to get to work. Ash and the teacher walk back inside the class as everyone goes back to their original seats.  
"Now then," the teacher began, "we'll start with the beginning of the unit..."  
As the teacher talked gibberish about what they had learned during that unit, Kairi paid close attention. After a few moments of hearing stuff he already knew, Kairi's thoughts started to wander and boredom got the best of him. Kairi found himself looking at the empty desk to his left. The seat that usually had a very bored looking Momo sitting in it, doodling on her binder, awaiting to get poked with Kairi's pen. No one even noticed the sigh that he had let out. He didn't even notice it.  
"I wonder," Chi thought as she watched Kairi. He was looking as if he was daydreaming while looking at Momo's seat. 'Momo Adachi... She's the other girl that Toji hangs out with so much. I wonder if that's why he was so spacey today. Her absence... I wonder if something is wrong with her.'  
Before Kairi or Chi knew it, the bell rang and class was dismissed. 

'Wow, I never realized how fascinating the ceiling bumps can be.'  
Momo lay under her puffy bed sheets in her comfortable bed. She just lay there, staring straight up at the ceiling. 'too quiet.' The sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the garage door opening and closing. Momo waited a few minutes in silence before jumping up from bed and throwing her bed sheets to the floor.  
"Finally! She left!"  
Running down the stairs and to the kitchen, Momo immediately invaded the cupboards. Grabbing anything that looked good and setting it on the counter. When Momo realized it was still mourning. 'damn,' she thought, 'and that double fudge chocolate cookie dough with chocolate chips ice cream was looking so tempting.' Momo slowly put more than half the stuff she grabbed away and then walked to the counter chairs. There was a little note in her mother's neat hand writing taped to the television screen. Momo took it off and read it aloud.  
"Momo, I had to go to work and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but you were asleep. Yadda yadda yadda, be sure to eat and take some Advil. I'll be home later, but I'll call to check up. Love, Mom."  
Momo tossed the note away and grabbed the television remote.  
"Springer, Springer, Montel, the psychic hotline... Gotta love cable."  
Settling on Ricki Lake, Momo grabbed some chocolate covered cereal and started eating.  
::Today on Ricki, "I like you, get a clue!"::  
"Arg!" 

**A FEW HOURS LATER**  
"Alright, I've finished my Science Assignment, re-did my Math Assignment (due today), I finished my writing assignment and now I can't think of what to do!"  
Momo sat back in her chair as she sat in her desk in her bedroom. The slipper from her right foot slipped off and fell on the floor. She uncrossed her legs and slid her foot back in. "I guess I'll type out the writing assignment."  
Walking to the basement of Momo's house, she passed a mirror and saw herself. Her long hair, messy and still dusty from yesterday. She stood in her pajamas, a gray, baggy, cotton t- shirt and long, baggy, gray cotton pants. Followed by her purple slippers. Walking away from the figure in the mirror, Momo turned the power on her computer. She hardly used the computer, let alone the Internet access.  
"Might as well," Momo decided as she logged onto MSN Messenger. Twenty-One new emails. "Damn you Sae and your stupid chain letters!"  
"After deleting most of them, Momo got to work of typing out her Assignment. Just a short story she had to right, she practically had it memorized already.  
While it was printing out, Momo ran her hair through her hair.  
"Ewww, I better take a shower.".  
Momo looked at the clock.  
"After lunch" she grinned. 

After a meal of homemade pasta followed by that special ice cream, television had failed to show its usefulness once again as Momo settled on some cartoons. It had been awhile since she watched television, let alone cartoons. "Sailor Moon at twelve, Digimon at twelve thirty and Pokémon at one." Momo blinked, "I know Sailor Moon, but what the hell is Digimon and Pokémon?"  
Sailor Moon was good, as usual. Usagi and Mamoru still didn't know about their pasts, so Momo didn't have to look at any lovey dovey crap. Because that's what it was. Crap. Digimon was pretty interesting, but Pokémon was unbearable and way to annoying for Momo's taste. What ever happen to the good shows, like Astro Boy, Jem and the Holograms, Inspector Gadget, or Under the Umbrella Tree? "Kids these days." 

"Face it Momo, you're just trying to beat around the sac." Momo looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Get over him, it's not worth it." Sighing heavily, Momo continued, "Don't you think I've tried? It's hard, he's just so... so... so caring loving? Yes, I'm sure he was caring when he ditched you and asked the more prettier girl to the dance. But Toji's not like that!" Frustrated, Momo plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling again. Minutes felt like hours, as all she did was stare at the ceiling and think.  
"Damn it! This is like slow torture!!" she yelled. Momo buried her head in her pillow. "Cruel and unusual punishment!!"


	5. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Turn of Events**

"What the hell is that?!" Sae pointed at the pink folder Toji was holding.  
"It's Momo's Science Binder, I have to give her today's homework" Toji held up the book, ready to act using it as a shield. It sure seemed like Sae was ready to throw a swing at him.  
"Why would you do something like that?" Sae was getting suspicious.  
"Because I know she would want it and because I'm her lab partner."  
"Are you sure?" Sae interrogated.  
"Holy, what's up with you today?"  
Sae was ready to swing when Chi happened to jump in, "Hey Toji~!"  
"Excuse me, Chi. Toji and I were talking and you interrupted." Sae was trying to sound demanding, but not out of control.  
"What?" Toji said.  
"Well, it doesn't look like Toji was interested anyway so if you don't mind." Chi said to Sae, putting her arm around Toji's and then turned to walk away toward the lockers.  
"Thanks, you're my hero." Toji said as he opened his locker.  
"Yeah, you owe me." Chi said, opening her locker and taking out some things.  
"Yeah I guess I do." Toji filled his backpack and closed his locker.  
"How about we go and get a soda, your treat?" she asked, closing her locker.  
"Uh, sorry I can't. I have to drop something off." He said, motioning towards Momo's binder.  
"Oh, tomorrow then." she walked out. 

"Why don't you just give it to Toji?" Sae crossed her arms.  
"Toji?" Kairi lifted an eyebrow, holding Momo's binder and Math textbook.  
"Yeah he's..." Sae thought of something and then continued casually, "He's going over to Momo's house to give her chicken noodle soup and get well flowers."  
"What?!" Kairi yelled, much to Sae's surprise.  
"You don't have to SCREAM!" Sae yelled back, rubbing her ears.  
"That little shit. I've gotta go!" Kairi started to jog off.  
"Sae waved her fists, "Fine! Just ditch me! Nice friends you guys are!" Sae saw some people looking at her. "What're you looking at?!" she snapped.  
"Calm down, Sae." Chi said from behind her, "Kairi ditched you too, huh?"  
Sae looked angry and suspicious to Chi, "'too?'"  
Chi crossed her arms, "Toji left me too. Said he had something to drop off."  
"Yeah, Momo's Science book." Sae made fists.  
"Momo Adachi?" Chi asked, her eyebrows going up.  
"Yeah," Sae said, looking at her strangely.  
"Oh," Chi laughed, "the beach bunny Momo Adachi."  
Sae smiled evilly, Chi wasn't so bad after all. "Yeah, you should hear the stuff she tells me." Sae added.  
"Oh?" Chi sounded interested, "Sae, walk with me, talk with me." 

MEANWHILE:  
"Leave it to a tub of good old fashion ice cream to cure depression." Momo said, digging a spoon into a tub of ice cream and holding it up. She looked at it and laughed, "whoever said Jewelry is a woman's best friend was a nut. Everyone knows its chocolate." Sticking the spoon of ice cream in her mouth happily just so happen to be when there was a knock at her door. Putting the tub down and taking the spoon out her mouth, Momo walked to the front door. She opened it and then gulped down the ice cream.  
"To-Toji?!" Momo hesitated, totally mortified. For one thing, she looked like a fate worse than death. We're talking, house clothes, dusty and probably chocolate all over her face. Plus, with what she was thinking about all day, she had a cross between punching him in the face or laughing nervously. So, she stood motionless.  
"Uh yeah," Toji replied, about as hesitant as she was, "um, I brought you your Science homework. We have a Lab tomorrow so be ready for that. If you're coming, that is. I wrote the work down on a paper at the front, all that is due tomorrow. Okay? See you later?"  
Now she was certain, Momo grabbed the books from his hands and slammed the door in his face. "The nerve!" she started stomping towards her room. "He talks to me as if it never happened! When was he planning to tell me that he asked another girl to the dance? When I stayed up all night waiting for him to pick me up?! And then he doesn't even ask me whats wrong or if I was okay!" 

Toji gently rubbed his nose, it was real close to the door.  
"What're you doing here?" Kairi walked up the steps to Momo's front door as he eyes Toji.  
"I might ask you the same thing. What the hell is that?" Toji pointed to a single rose in Kairi's hand.  
"It's a little get well gift, thought the little things meant the most. Or didn't you know that?"  
"What are you getting at?" Toji stepped forward.  
"Why don't you tell me what you're doing here?" Kairi gave him the evil eye. "Momo is mine. I plan to stay committed to her and I am not giving up. Not you, or any other jerk, is going to stop me. I know what I want, and I won't rest until I get it."  
"Momo isn't something to get!" Toji advanced on him. "She's a living, breathing woman. And she can make her own decisions."  
"Why don't you tell that to your girlfriend, Chigako?" Kairi smiled as Toji looked stuck.  
Toji glared at Kairi and then moved up to his face, "You touch her, and I swear I'll kill you myself." With that, Toji pushed Kairi out of the way and made his way down the stairs and down the street.  
Three knocks at the door sent Momo storming back to it, only now she managed to clean up her face a little. She swung open the door ready to tell Toji off, when she saw black hair in front of her. "Kairi?" she blinked.  
"Hello my sweet~!" Kairi winked and held out the binder and math book with the rose on top. "I don't mean to ruin a perfectly school-less day, but here is your math homework." He eyed her up and down and then raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling any better? Should you even be up?"  
Momo sighed, "Thank you, Kairi." she took the books and rose.  
"Well, how are you feeling?" he asked again.  
"Fine..." she said, looking down at the rose.  
"What happened to you? Yesterday, I mean."  
Momo then remembered that Kairi was the one that took her home. Guess that was reason enough not to slam the door in his face too. "Come in," she said, moving to the side as Kairi walked in. Off with the shoes, and on with the slippers, he was walking to the counter in no time. "You want something to drink?" she offered.  
"No, I'm fine thanks." Really, Kairi was dieing of thirst. He didn't mention it so it was less work for Momo. 'she shouldn't be up and walking around,' he thought.  
"Okay well," Momo began rather difficultly. "Toji asked me to the dance and right when I was about to say yes, I was interrupted by you, Toji walked away, and I missed the chance. Next I saw him, he asked someone else and acted as if he never asked me." her eyes began to tear up.  
Kairi frowned, 'what the hell does she see in him?' he wondered. "So," he spoke, "I guess that's my fault then."  
Momo looked up at Kairi, surprised he took the blame so easily.  
"I'm sorry Momo, if I had known I wouldn't have come near you guys." Kairi learned to hate Toji easily. Inside, he was jumping for joy. But all the same, he was hurting to have caused Momo such pain. "Well, that doesn't mean you can't not go to the dance~!" Kairi said hopefully.  
"Great," Momo spoke bitterly, "that's all I need. See them dancing together."  
"Aw, come on Momo. Go to the dance with me, please?" Kairi asked, trying to look sweet.  
"Yeah but..." Momo began but stopped as Kairi jumped down on his knee, begging like a little child. His hands together as if praying and smiling as if to say "please?"  
"I'll plan all this stuff that you won't even know that Toji and Chigako are there!"  
"Is that a promise?" Momo asked.  
"It's an attempt." Kairi corrected, smiling.  
Sighing heavily, Momo nodded, "might as well, I guess."  
Kairi got up and grabbed Momo by the waist. He starts dancing around happily.  
"Kairi!" Momo tried to escape his grip and the foolish dancing.  
Letting go of Momo, Kairi skipped happily to the front door and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his backpack and opened the front door. Looking back at Momo, he blew a kiss to her winking. "Bye bye Momo my sweet~!"  
Momo stuck out her tongue as Kairi left, shutting the door gently.  
"Baka..." Momo said quietly while looking at the door.  
She smiled.


	6. Last Resort

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Six: Last Resort**

"Finally," Momo closed her Math textbook and binder. "Now I remember why I hardly miss school. To much work to catch up on." Gathering her books and stacking them up on her desk, Momo reached for her backpack. One by one, she put her books and binders in her bag, followed by her small 'Hello Kitty' pencil case. Moaning slightly, Momo gave a big stretch and rubbed her back. She stood up and put her backpack on the floor next to her chair. Putting away all the stuff on her desk so it would look neater, Momo came across the single rose that Kairi had given her. She looked at it and then tossed it in the garbage, 'I cannot believe I am going to the dance. Of all people to go with.' Standing up from her desk, Momo walked to her bathroom and brushed her hair. Looking at the mirror, she stuck out her tongue. 'I need a bath.'  
Momo started to run the water in her bath tub and grabbed blue baggy pants, a white t-shirt, and a red sweater. She was starting to get the towels ready when the phone rang. 'Always when I'm in the middle of something.' she thought while turning the water off and running to the phone.   
"Hello?"  
OP: "Hello Momo, my sweet~!"  
"Kairi!"  
OP: "Hey, how did you guess?" *kissing sounds*  
"What do YOU want?!"  
OP: "Oh, nothing in particular. I just finished my homework and I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something."  
Momo tried not to laugh, "With you? You're kidding me, right?"  
OP: "Yes, with me."  
"I would rather go with To-" Momo stopped.  
OP: "... I thought you would, even after he ditched you like that. After all, its not like he's not at the movies with Chi right now or something similar to that."  
No response.  
OP: "Well, call me if you change your mind. Ja ne, Momo my sweet~!"  
There was a click as Kairi had hung up. Momo put the phone on the receiver quietly, still thinking about what Kairi had said. She jumped when the phone rang again.  
OP: "Hey Momo, are you feeling any better?" It was Momo's mother.  
"Hai."  
OP: "Listen sweetie, I have to work overtime tonight. I mean, much more overtime. Probably past midnight."  
"Okay..."  
OP: "Well, feel free to make yourself dinner.... Actually, why don't you go out for something to eat?"  
"Out...?"  
OP: "Sure, some fresh air will do you some good!"  
"But I-"  
OP: "I have $40 on top of my desk. Bring a friend with you and have some fun for crying out loud! Well, I have to go. Have fun sweetie and see you tomorrow!" There was a click and Momo put the phone down smiling. "Leave it to Mom to make my darker days seem brighter. Friends, like I have any. I guess I'll try Sae..." Momo picked up the phone and dialed Sae's number.  
OP: "What?" It was Sae's older brother, Tanaka. Momo didn't like him too much. He was really built and didn't seem the type to not fight a girl if there was a challenge. The serious type that always make you feel uncomfortable to be around."  
"Hey Tanaka," she spoke nervously.  
OP: "Oh, hey Momo." He sounded nicer than usual.  
"Is Sae around?"  
OP: "Nope, she went out with some chick named Shi or something like that."  
"Ch-Chi?" Momo was shocked.  
OP: "uh yeah, that's it."  
"Are you sure?"  
OP: "Fake smile, brown hair, really high pitched and annoying voice..."  
"Yeah, that's Chi."  
OP: "Told ya, should I tell Sae you called?"  
"..."  
OP: "Momo?"  
"Oh, sorry. No, don't worry about it. Thanks Tanaka, see you at school."  
OP: "Hai."  
Momo practically threw the phone into the wall in her fit. "That little lying bitch! She told me she hated Chi!" While jumping around in a mad fit as to why she was with Chi, Momo saw a beat up and wrinkled picture of Toji. 'I can't speak to him. I don't even think I can look at him anymore.' Momo turned her head regrettably to her garbage can where a single rose lay covered in crumbled up paper with Math problems. Sighing heavily, Momo picked it up. 

"Kairi Okayasu, please."  
OP: "yeah, hold on.... KAIRI!!!" *click* "I got it, squirt!" *click* "Hello?"  
"heykairiitzomo."  
OP: "huh?"  
Momo coughed, "it's Momo."  
OP: "Whoa~! Is this Momo Adachi calling ME?!"  
"Don't push your luck or I'll just happen to accidentally drop the phone right on the receiver."  
OP: "Okay, I'm shutting up. But, why are you calling me?" Kairi then added, "did Toji decide to re-ask you to the dance?" really bitterly.  
"No, although I wish he did."  
OP: "... okay..."  
"Kairi..." Momo hesitated, expecting he already knew what she was going to ask.  
OP: "Yes?" he sounded amused.  
"You know."  
OP: "No, I have no idea."  
"I know you know. Why the hell would you sound so damn pleased?"  
OP: "Alright I know, but I want to hear it come out of your mouth."  
"I'll hang up and call Toji instead."  
OP: "No you won't."  
"Okay, Sae then."  
OP: "Nice try, but I happen to know that she's out with Chi herself."  
".... I hate you...."


	7. The Pizza Parlor Parade

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Seven: The Pizza Parlor Parade**

" Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll slap it off." Momo threatened Kairi. She had opened the door to see him standing with the biggest smirk of satisfaction.  
"I can't help it, Momo~!" he blew her a kiss, her left eye twitched.  
"It's going to be a long night." She said sulking as she closed the door after Kairi had walked inside.  
"So? Are we ready?" He asked.  
"Are you daft?!" Momo yelled at him "I cannot go out looking like this!"  
"Why?" Kairi looked Momo up and down and then back at her eyes, "What's wrong with you?"  
Momo's left eye twitched, "I'm a mess! Look at me! My hair is damp all wrinkled up, I probably look really tired, my clothes-"  
Kairi put his index finger on her lips to quiet her, "I don't see anything wrong with you, but if you MUST change, shower or whatever, do it now."  
Momo pushed his finger off her lips, turned, and stormed to her room.  
Kairi watched Momo leave and then looked around. 'This could take awhile,' he thought. 'hello' Kairi made his way to the living room and plopped down on the couch comfortably. 'comfy,' he thought. Hearing the water in the shower running, Kairi picked up the remote control and started channel surfing.  
'What the hell am I doing?' Momo was thinking as she showered. 'I really must be desperate. I mean, actually resorting to calling him. I might as well not go at all.' Momo turned off the water, 'at least that would save me a lot.' Stepping out, Momo grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped herself in it. She grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped it around her hair. 'I can tell,' she started to dry her hair with the towel, 'I'm not going to enjoy myself. I'll be miserable, listening to all of Toji's bad jokes and immature antics.' Walking out of her bathroom, Momo made her way to her closet. She opened it and began looking through some clothes. 'I hope I don't see anyone I know. Oh no! I totally forgot! If someone from my school sees me, they'll think me and Kairi are on a date or something like that.' Momo looked at her clock, 'Maybe I should just call it off. It's still early.' Turning to walk to the door, Momo passed the single rose she had on her desk. Sighing heavily, she turned back to the closet; 'they already think that, no matter what I do.'  
  
"Digimon?" Momo asked, walking into the living room.  
"Hey, don't diss Digimon." Kairi turned off the TV and then turned around to see Momo, "Wow, Momo~!"  
"What?" Momo leaned on her right hip. She was wearing a tight, black long sleeved shirt under the one-piece skirt. Pink, sleeveless, skirt a little above her knees and a zipper down the middle. She wore black tights under topped with above the ankle, black boots. Her hair was down casually. She wore black eye liner, light pink eye shadow and the same shade lipstick.  
"I think I've died and gone to heaven, Momo my sweet~!" Kairi blew a kiss.  
"Hang on, you're not completely dead…" Momo swung at him and he ducked.  
"I mean, I don't think I'm dressed enough to match with such beauty."  
Momo looked Kairi over. He wore black baggy jeans and a baggy white dress shirt. "Why would you have to dress up? We're only going to get something to eat."  
"Well, I suggest we get going then. After you," Kairi extended his right hand for her to go first.  
"Uh, right."  
  
"So," Kairi put his hands in his pockets as they walked down the street "where we heading?"  
Momo thought for a minute, "How about… the Pizza Parlor?"  
"There?" Kairi didn't sound thrilled.  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Well, I work there and all. So, I try to avoid that place out of working hours."  
"That's right~!" Momo hit herself lightly on the head, "That's even better! You can get us a discount!"  
"Oh… right. Damn."  
  
The Pizza Parlor slowly came into view. Just a normal looking restaurant lined up with a bunch of other places of business. Most other stores closed, it was 7 P.M. The Pizza Parlor was very successful among the teens. It lay in between a picture framing store and a drugstore. It was pretty big inside, but not big enough. So there were plenty of seats outside for those that would rather be in the fresh air. Among those people are the smokers. It was busy today, filled with teenagers around Momo's age. Most of which, she recognized from her school. Most of them were couples in groups of two or more couples. Some saw Momo and Kairi and started to talk among themselves.  
"So," Kairi opened the door for Momo "What kind of Pizza did you want?"  
Momo and Kairi step inside as Momo thinks, "Give me one with everyth-"  
"Momo!"  
Momo and Kairi turn their heads to the right and saw the group that called her.  
Sae Sasaki was holding her pop on one side of the table while Chi was waving to Momo and Toji was sitting next to her. Right beside her.


	8. The Fight

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Eight: The Fight**

Momo and Kairi walked towards them slowly, not speaking.  
"Hey Momo~!" Sae said happily. A little too happily for Momo's liking.  
"Hello Momo Adachi." Chi spoke now, failing to hide her grin as well. Toji shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then glared at Kairi.  
"Hey gang," Kairi said finally, "I thought you guys were going to the carnival."  
"We were," Chi answered, "but we changed our minds."  
"We agreed on a little date at the Pizza Parlor." Sae added smiling.  
'Date,' Momo thought.  
"Oh," Kairi rubbed the back of his head and looked at Momo.  
Momo was looking at everyone around her, pointing at her and whispering amongst themselves.  
"What's with everyone?" Kairi asked them.  
"No idea," Sae lied through her bleached teeth.  
Toji shifted uncomfortably in his seat again and reached for his coke.  
"Okay well," Kairi took his right hand out of his pocket and waved, "we'll see you guys later." He put his hand on Momo's shoulder and turned her away.  
Momo moved out of his arm stiffly and then whispered while looking around, "why is everyone starring at me?"  
"I wish I knew," Kairi whispered back. "Here, I'll get the pizza since I'm the one with the discount. Why don't you go and get a table?" He looked around, "outside, perhaps?"  
Momo nodded and made her way out the doors, relieved to get away from all those eyes. Looking around, Momo couldn't find an available table to sit. She walked farther to the side until she was almost at the alleyway between the Pizza Parlor and the drugstore. Momo turned to leave, but like so many times she would hear something and wonder what it was. Taking a step forward, she looked around cautiously. A little black kitten walked past her, startling her at first. She bent down to pick it up, "hey there, little kitty." The Cat purred in Momo's arms. "At least you're nice," she put the cat down gently and took a step outside the alley when she heard footsteps. Turning around, Momo could see three guys about Kairi's height walking towards her from inside the alley.  
"You're Momo Adachi, right?" the one in the middle asked.  
Momo froze and slowly turned to face them.  
"Yeah, it's the beach bunny." The one on the right said.  
"I'm not a beach bunny," Momo defended herself quietly.  
"Oh yeah?" the one in the middle asked again, "then where were you all of today? not at school, that's for sure."  
"I was sick," Momo answered, taking a step back as they walked closer.  
The three of them laughed, obviously that wasn't what they heard.  
"We heard," the one in the middle spoke again, "you skipped all of yesterday because you were busy with some clients, and you skipped today because you were too tired."  
"Clients?" Momo was starting to get frightened. She could handle the girls, but not the boys.  
"Yeah," the one on the left spoke, "the clients of your naughty little part-time job."  
"I don't do anything like that," Momo spoke forcefully.  
"What if we paid you?" the middle one spoke laughing, "how much for the three of us?"  
"Leave me alone," Momo turned to walk away.  
"You're a good actress," the middle one, obviously being the leader, grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "but we're still requiring your services so we'll just take it."  
Momo was really frightened now and tried to pull her arm out of his firm grip, "No! Leave me alone!" Her attempts at escape turned against her as she tripped and fell on the ground.  
"Stay still you little slut!" The other two moved in to help him by grabbing her legs and arms.  
"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!!" Momo started screaming.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" a voice yelled.  
Momo looked over to see who it was... "Kairi!" Kairi stood at the entrance of the alley with his arms crossed firmly.  
They all look up and started laughing. "Hold her, I'll get this one." The one in the middle got up from over Momo and ran towards Kairi. "Why don't you mind your own business?" as he ran, he brought his fist into in to punch Kairi in the face. Kairi crouched and ducked under the swing, he countered with a tough uppercut, nailing the guy right under his chin and sending him back into some garbage bags.  
Kairi looked over at the other two, "let her go." A crowd started to form behind Kairi in the distance. Watching, but not helping.  
Momo's tear filled eyes were scared and she started to shake as the other two tossed her to the side and started to charge after Kairi. Kairi wasn't expecting both of them, but he gave it a shot. Stepping to the left he managed to send one flying behind him because he couldn't stop and he lost his balance. While the second guy nailed a good punch to Kairi's face. Kairi swung after the guy but missed, he tried again leaving his gut open for a harsh knee-in, and fell to the ground.  
"Kairi!" Momo cried, standing up now. Suddenly an arm came from behind her and wrapped around her neck, choking her. She tried to yell for help, but it was useless. It was the first guy that fell in the garbage.  
Kairi was up now and punched the guy behind him. He spun around, and nailed a hard back hand punch to the other guy. One punched to his head and Kairi moved to the side, as the punch went above his shoulder. Kairi grabbed the guy's arm, rolled back and sent the guy flying behind him. Standing up, Kairi noticed Chi, Sae and Toji in the crowd. "Toji! Help me, damn it!" Suddenly a kick to his back sent him flying to the ground hard. His back screamed in pain, as if it were broken, but he turned over. The guy was getting ready to kick him in the side when Kairi caught a glimpse of Momo farther back being strangled. The kicks to his side started hard and continued quickly, but Kairi stretched out his hand, "Mo...mo..."  
Momo was fighting for air by kicking and moving around, but she became faint very quickly. Right when she felt she was about to pass out, the guy that was choking her flew to the side and Momo fell to her knees gasping for air. Toji knelt down beside her, "Momo? Are you okay?" Toji had kicked the guy right into the wall.  
Leaning to the side, just about ready to faint, Toji caught her, "Momo wake up!"  
Momo's eyes opened wide when she saw Toji's worried face looking down at her. Normally, she would have cuddled into his arms like a helpless kitten, but she remembered who really saved her life. "Kairi!" she cried and pulled herself out of Toji's arms.  
Kairi was laying on the ground, half passed-out, taking repeated hard kicks to his side as Momo ran towards them. Momo jumped up into the air, after getting enough momentum from her running, and she kicked the guy as hard as she could on the curve of his back. He was sent flying forward.  
"Let's go!" the three of them slowly and painfully got up and ran.  
Kairi opened one eye to see Momo's worried and beaten face with tear-filled eyes looking down at him. "Mo..mo..." he spoke quietly and slowly, "you're.... okay..." He started coughing uncontrollably until it got to the point he was coughing up blood.  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR?!" Momo yelled at the crowd, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!"


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Nine: Home Sweet Home**

"Oh, he's just a big baby. That's all really."  
"Really? Is he okay?"  
"Yes, he's fine. Seeing those kicks he got, he's pretty lucky nothing is broken. Only a bruise, it should heal within a few days. You said he got punched in the face?" Nurse Misao flipped through the papers she was holding, "no record of anything wrong with his face. Very lucky indeed." She looked to Momo and smiled, "he can go home now, I'll go get him."  
"Thank you," Momo said, smiling faintly, and watched Nurse Misao leave. She sat down in a waiting room chair, a few chairs away from where Toji sat. A few moments of silence had passed as Toji moved to the chair beside her, slowly.  
"How're you doing?" He asked quietly.  
Momo was silent for a moment then spoke bitterly, "fine."  
"Jesus Momo," Toji leaned back in his chair, "that's all you've said to me tonight!"  
Momo didn't pay much attention to Toji's response. She stood up quickly and walked towards the double doors where Kairi had just walked out. His clothes were a little dirty and messy, and he held his left side with his right hand. Catching sight of Momo he smiled, "hey Momo."  
"Oh my gosh, Kairi, I am so sorry..." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she started to cry. "All this is because of me. You... you shouldn't have done anything."  
Kairi became very serious and somewhat upset, "what kind of a friend would that make me, Momo?! You were in real trouble there and what was I suppose to do? Stand and watch?!" Kairi looked over Momo's shoulder and saw Toji standing within earshot. "No Momo, I'm not like that." He said, looking coldly at Toji. He turned back to Momo and smiled, "don't worry about me. It's nothing big, just a little bruise. Nothing a good hot bath won't cure."  
Momo was still crying, staring at his chest since it was at eye level.  
"Oh Momo," Kairi said slowly and quietly. Just then, Momo dashes right into his chest and started crying her eyes our. Kairi put his arm around her and rubbed her back gently. He locked in a cold stare with Toji, "come on, Momo. Let's take you home."  
Toji narrowed his eyes at Kairi as they both turned away from him and walked out of the hospital waiting room entrance.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay, Momo?" Kairi asked as they walked.  
Momo sniffed in reply.  
"Momo, I..." Kairi hesitated, thinking what to say. Should he mention Toji not helping? No, not now. He didn't think she could take that. "Just don't worry about it. No harm done, and I heard from Sae that those three guys were expelled from school. So, you won't run into them or anything. Besides, I doubt that they would want to come near you after that kick you pulled off." Kairi lightly chuckled, slowly turning back into a pumpkin.  
"Kairi, could you not tell my mom about this?"  
Kairi looked down at Momo a little surprised. She was staring at her shoes. He looked ahead of them and nodded his head slowly, "sure thing."  
  
::At Momo's House::  
"I don't want you to walk home by yourself!" Momo cried.  
"Momo, take is easy. I live down the street!" Kairi laughed.  
"I don't see whats so funny," Momo pouted.  
Kairi smiled deviously and returned back to his usual obnoxious way, "Oh Momo, my sweet~! I never knew you cared so much~!"  
Momo sweat dropped, not surprised the pumpkin was back, "then again."  
Kairi leaned over, making kissing sounds.  
"Butt head!" Momo slammed the door.  
Kairi laughed as he turned around and made his way down the steps of the entrance to Momo's house. Momo turned from the door and leaned on it for a minute. She sighed heavily, cursing her looks for causing her trouble again.  
Walking to her room, Momo tossed her clothes on the floor and changed into her pajamas, rather sluggish. Once she had brushed her teeth, Momo literally jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
Kairi walked home while looking down at his feet. Minutes later, he arrived at his small, one floor house. Opening up the door, he started taking off her shoes. Only to be greeted by the pain of his life. Kiro Okayasu, little brother, ran to the front door.  
"You're in big trouble~!" He chanted happily, stopping in front of Kairi. Although he hated it, Kairi had to admit that Kiro was the spitting image of himself when he was younger. Kiro was ten years old and the only way to tell him from Kairi's ten-year-old pictures was the scar on Kiro's upper right cheek he got when he was a little kid.  
"And what, may I ask, are you doing up at this time, squirt?"  
Kiro shot a raspberry at him, "I go to bed whenever I want to!"  
"Like hell you do!" Kairi rolled up his sleeves and leaned over Kiro with his arms out.  
"Ah!" Kiro turned and ran down the hall in terror. He ran into his room and closed the door behind him. Whenever Kairi did that he looked like a giant monster bearing his claws, which was usually followed by Kairi tackling him to the floor.  
"Thought so," Kairi said under his breath and then started to walk into the kitchen.  
"Hey Kairi," he was greeted by his father, sitting at the kitchen table, holding a newspaper. Akira Okayasu, a man in his late forties, sat in his pajamas reading the paper. He looked a lot like an older Kairi, but with a rounder face, glasses, and a little chubby.  
"Why is everyone up at this time all of a sudden?" Kairi said, opening up the fridge.  
"Just lucky I guess," Kairi's dad spoke, folding the paper and placing it on the table.  
"Yeah, lucky." Kairi repeated while pulling out two sodas, passing one to his dad.  
"So," Kairi's father rested his elbows on the table in an interrogative manner while sipping the soda, "are you going to tell me where you were? Or do I tell Kiro where you hid his talking Pikachu doll?"  
"No!" Kairi exclaimed, "anything but that annoying yellow demon from hell and his stupid high pitch voice!"  
Kairi's dad managed a few chuckles, "I was hoping you'd see it my way."  
Kairi took a sip from his soda. Pulling a chair from the table and plopping down miserably. A surge of pain hit him, but he took it calmly so his dad wouldn't notice.  
"Out with a girl, no doubt." His father sighed heavily.  
"Guilty, as charged. Strike one for the house inspector." Kairi sipped his soda.  
"Kairi, don't you ever get sick of being a player?"  
Kairi shrugged, "I got a lot of love to give..."  
Kairi's dad sighed and stoof up, putting the newspaper on the counter neatly.  
"Dad," Kairi said just as his father was leaving the room.  
His father turned around and looked at him, "yes, Kairi?"  
Kairi looked at his soda can, and back at his dad, "good night."  
"Good night, son." His dad walked out and down the hall to his bedroom.  
Soon after the sound of a door closing, Kairi got up and finished his soda. He was going to tell his dad that he was out with Momo that night. The only girl he's liked for over a week. In fact, he liked Momo since Jr. High, just didn't think so because of all the other girls to choose from. Tossing the can in the recycling basket, Kairi made his way down the hallway to his room. A house to two men and one boy, surprisingly very clean and organized. Well, until you see Kairi and Kiro's room, that is.  
Opening his door, Kairi turned on the light to his room and looked around. It was a mess, less to Kairi's care. He closed the door behind him and began taking off his shirt while walking towards his desk. He changed into gray, baggy, cotton pants; his usual pajamas. Walking out the door now and towards the bathroom, he saw it was occupied.  
"Kiro, get your ass out of the bathroom!"  
"Make me, tough guy!" Kiro yelled from within the bathroom.  
"Okay," Kairi smiled deviously, "if you don't open this door, I'll call up Sakuya and tell her you still wet the bed!"  
"You wouldn't!"  
Kairi walked to his brother's room and picked up the phone, "I'm dialing Sakuya's house!" he punched in random numbers while yelling out the number. "It's ringing!"  
Kiro swung open the door and grabbed the phone, "how did you know her number?!"  
Kairi stuck out his tongue, "I remember a certain someone that kept chanting it over and over the minute he got it!"  
"Damn you!" Kiro started to swing at Kairi, but Kairi easily pushed his head back with his palm. Leaving Kiro with nothing but air to punch at, "lemme go!"  
"Make me, squirt!" Kairi chuckled amusingly.  
"Go to bed!" Their dad yelled from his room.  
Kiro and Kairi look at each other and then separated: Kiro to his room, Kairi to the bathroom, closing the doors behind them. Kairi messed up his hair, brushed his teeth, did a few more things before leaving the bathroom and walking to his room. Kiro was already there, sitting on his bed.  
"How the hell does dad let you stay up this late?" Kairi started to walk to his bed.  
"What's that?" Kiro pointed to the bruise on Kairi's side, exposed for the world since he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"A bruise, smart ass."  
"From what?"  
"None of your business, now go to bed!" Kairi got on the bed and started to push him off.  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Kiro fought back.  
"Alright, that's it!" Kairi grabbed Kiro's legs, put him down on the bed, lifted his shirt, put his mouth on Kiro's stomach and blew, making those farting noises as Kiro laughed at the tickle torture.  
"Stop! Stop!" Kiro cried for mercy between laughs.  
"Are you going to leave my room?" Kairi said, smiling.  
"Fine, whatever!" Kiro fought against Kairi's grip.  
"Alright," Kairi let him go as he ran to the door.  
"Oh yeah,?" Kiro turned around and extended his right hand, "I believe you said ten bucks for not telling dad whenever you got in a fight."  
"What makes you think I was in a fight?" Kairi eyed him.  
"I guess you're right," Kiro turned around, "I guess I'll just have to go tell dad that you're not a virgin after all..."  
Kairi growled and got up from bed. He walked to his backpack, took out two five-dollar bills, and handed them to Kiro, "Now out!"  
Kiro ran to his room happily as Kairi slammed the door and jumped into bed. He closed his eyes and just lay there for a few moments. With a heavy sigh, he opened his eyes. He pulled out a book he was reading and opened up to a page that held a small picture of Momo Adachi in her Jr. High Graduation dress. It was in their yearbook, small but pretty. Although it was a black and white picture, Kairi remembered the colors of her dress and everything else as if it were posted in his mind. The dress was long, puffy, and a beautiful peach color. Really matching her skin and hair color.  
He drifted off to sleep, holding it in his hand after dropping the book.


	10. Mourning Routines From Hell

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Ten: Mourning Routines From Hell.**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Kiro was jumping up and down on Kairi's bed. Kairi shot up and grabbed Kiro's legs, tripping him on the bed. Kiro shrieked and struggled a fight against Kairi. Kairi started laughing at his weak attempts, while tickling him with insane tickles.  
Their dad walked into the room and stood in thee door frame, rubbing his head. "Hey guys, stop horsing around."  
Kiro and Kairi froze and looked at their dad. Kairi had one of Kiro's fists in his hands from a punch, his other hand grabbing Kairi's left arm. Kairi's left arm at Kiro's waist and his right hand holding Kiro's fist.  
Their father left the room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Kiro and Kairi looked at each other for a brief moment before wrestling again.  
"Who's the chick?" Kiro picked up Kairi's picture of Momo from the bed.  
Kairi pulled up his black dress pants and walked towards him. "Her? That's Momo Adachi."  
"Another one for the collection, I see. She looks like another beach bunny."  
Kairi zipped up the fly to his pants before snatching the picture from Kiro's hands, "you don't even know what the hell a beach bunny is!"  
"Yeah, I do!" Kiro stuck out his tongue.  
"Yeah, right." Kairi gently put the picture down on his desk and grabbed his white dress shirt. "Well, she's not a beach bunny. trust me, she's far from."  
"Then..." Kiro thought, "why do you have a picture of her?"  
"Because she's a friend." Kairi looked over at a mirror, messing up his hair.  
"You're full of it!" Kiro protested, "you don't have any pictures of anyone but beach bunnies, your ex-girlfriends and Pamela Anderson!"  
"Cute," Kairi said, messing up his brother's hair as he walked by to grab his backpack. He double checked himself in the mirror, shot a wink, and left the room.  
Kiro ran after him, "do you like her?"  
"Yeah," Kairi said, walking into the kitchen.  
"How much?" Kiro asked, sitting at a chair next to his dad at the table.  
"Enough," Kairi answered, opening up the fridge and pulling out some milk.  
"What're you two talking about now?" Their dad looked at them from above the opened newspaper he was holding upright, reading.  
"Nothing," Kairi answered, but not loud enough to go over Kiro's answer.  
"Kairi's new girlfriend~!"  
"What else is new?" Their father turned his attention back to the newspaper.  
"Har har, mister funny-man." Kairi drank some of the milk from the carton and put it back in the fridge.  
"Can I meet her?" Kiro continued.  
"No, squirt." Kairi answered simply.  
"Why not?!" Kiro protested.  
"Because the last time you met one of my girlfriends, it got me a slap in the face."  
"So, she isn't your girlfriend!" Kiro said happily. "...not YET, anyway."  
"Oh shut up!" Kairi yelled while walking out of the room.  
"Wait up!" Kiro jumped down and ran towards the front door where Kairi was sliding his shoes on. Kiro started putting on his shoes.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kairi eyed him.  
"Putting my shoes on." Kiro rolled his eyes, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.  
Kairi sighed, "I realize that, squirt. Just WHY are you?"  
"Because I'm walking to school with you."  
Kairi burst out laughing, "good one!"  
Kiro stuck out his tongue, "Dad's car is at the car repair and I can't walk alone."  
"Dad!" Kairi protested.  
"Sorry Kairi," was his responce.  
Kairi looked at Kiro and sighed, "life is unfair." 

"Wake up, Momo!" Momo's mother stepped into Momo's room. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore your average business suit, looking very professional. "I have an early meeting to go to so I thought I would wake you up. Come on, up you go!"  
Momo moaned and rolled over in her bed. Looking at the clock, it was six. School didn't start until eight. "Mom, it's so early..." she spoke, still half asleep.  
"Being early never killed anyone," Momo's mother gave one of her life lessons, "but it did get them places." Momo's mom pulled off the bed sheets from Momo's bed in one quick sweep as Momo quickly cuddled up into a ball before realizing why she got so cold all of a sudden.  
Lifting her head, Momo protested, "hey!"  
After dragging herself out of bed and taking a nice, long shower, Momo was fully awake. Feeling like total crap and not in the mood to put up with Sae or school, but never the less Momo got ready. Her plaid blue kilt, white dress shirt, blue vest, knee-high blue socks and black dress shoes. The school uniform she wore for the warmer season. Leaving her hair the way it is, Momo applied just a little make up; some light eye liner, even lighter eye shadow, and she picked out some lip gloss. Only after eating and brushing her teeth did she apply the lip-gloss, it was a very light pink. Momo grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder before sliding on her shoes and walking the door. Walking down the steps, Momo saw Kairi and Kiro waiting beside her front lawn.  
"Hey Kairi," She said casually, "babysitting?"  
"Something like that," Kairi looked over at Kiro. "Momo, this is Kiro, my little brother and fellow hell raiser."  
"Hello Adachi Momo~!" Kiro smiled sweetly to Momo.  
"Hi Kiro," she said, smiling lightly as they started walking.  
"So, you finish your Math Assignment?" Kairi asked.  
"Twice," she replied.  
Kairi chuckled, "revised?" Momo nodded.  
"Adachi Momo?" Kiro spoke, "did you used to go to the same Jr. High as Kairi?"  
Momo blinked to Kiro and nodded, "yes I did, why do you ask?"  
"Oh," Kiro looked at Kairi's suspicious look before turning back to Momo, "I thought I saw you in the yearbook."  
Kairi's left eye twitched, that was close.  
They came up to a set of two schools, beside each other and separated by a fence. Kiro ran inside the closest one, the grade school, waving goodbye energetically. Momo and Kairi walked towards the far school, their Jr. High School.  
"So," Momo spoke, "feeling better?" she asked, trying to seem uninterested.  
"Much, thank you." Kairi answered happily.  
"Can I ask you something?" Momo turned to Kairi just as they reached the side doors to the school. Kairi nodded casually as Momo continued, "do you think there's a chance Toji might re-ask me to the dance?" she asked hopeful.  
Kairi almost chocked on air, "what?!"  
"Well, do you think?" Momo pressed on.  
"Hell no!" Kairi exclaimed, much to both their surprises.  
"Why? I mean, you seem to have good reason." Momo asked, a little hurt but interested in knowing why Kairi seemed so sure of his answer.  
"Well," Kairi spoke confidently, "let's not forget he did ask someone else."  
"Yes but, he saved me last night and I was thinking that might have meant something."  
Once again, Kairi almost chocked on air in shock, "WHAT?! He didn't save you!"  
"Yes he did!" Momo fought back, "he got rid of the guy that was choking me!"  
Kairi blinked, he didn't remember that. But that made sense, how else could Momo have gotten away? He had assumed that she managed somehow. Quickly, Kairi must crush precious Toji's title as the hero. He rolled his eyes, looking frustrated, "the only reason he helped you was because I told him to!"  
Momo stood shocked, "wh-what?"  
Kairi closed his eyes, recalling what had happened, "Toji was just standing in the crowd watching along side Chi and Sae. I saw him just standing there and not doing anything, so I told him to help me! Only then did he stop watching!"  
Momo stepped back, all hopes had just been crushed. It can't be true... It's not true, "You're lying!"  
Kairi rolled his eyes once again, "Momo, open your eyes! He doesn't care!"  
Momo blinked, not understanding how Kairi could say such things to her... "You're.... you're just jealous! Jealous because you're trying so hard to be better than him when really you couldn't meet up to his standards!"  
"What?!" Kairi laughed, "I could care less about him with the ego I have!"  
"That's just it," Momo continued, "your ego gets to your head!"  
She turned around and stormed into the school, leaving Kairi totally frustrated.


	11. The Rumor

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Eleven: The Rumor**

'Great, I wonder what the latest gossip is that everyone is staring at me.' Momo thought while taking some things out of her locker. Faint whispers, pointing fingers, gasps of shock, the usual signs of another lie crossing the school, accusing Momo of something ridiculous again. 'Where's Sae? She usually knows everything that does around here.' Momo started looking for Sae. She saw Sae, surrounded by a group of preps, along side Chi and Toji. Much to Momo's surprise.  
She managed to pick up some of the conversation while walking by.  
"She really did that?"  
"Momo Adachi, the beach bunny?"  
"How much did she pay for that?"  
"I should have known, with that stunt she pulled last night."  
"I know, that was all set up and it was so obvious."  
Momo continued walking past and out of earshot, the things she heard repeating in her mind. 'How could they think that?' she thought, 'why didn't anyone stand up for me?' she kept thinking. "Why was Toji just standing there?" Momo looked back at the group before turning down the hallway.  
In all her classes, no one talked to her. Not even Kairi. She spend the whole day thinking. 'I have to talk to Sae, she has to help me clear this all up.' 

It was lunchtime and Momo walked towards Sae, standing at her locker.  
"Hey Sae," she said, smiling.  
"Oh," Sae looked around, "Hey Momo."  
"I'm getting the idea there's gossip about me again, can you tell me anything about it?"  
Sae shook her head, "Sorry Momo, I probably know less about it than you do."  
Momo was shocked, 'you liar!' Sae actually thought that she was going to buy that? Sae knew everything going on in the school. This was very strange. "No one wants to tell me anything because they know I'll tell you." Sae said to save her ass.  
"Oh yeah, right," Momo replied with narrowing eyes. 'Sae must have something to do with it,' she thought, 'that's why she's not telling me anything.' She nodded her head, "okay well, I'll see you later." Momo turned to run out of the room, not noticing she had bumped right into Toji's chest.  
"Whoa, what's the rush, Momo?" Toji held her arm.  
Momo pulled her arm away furiously, "Don't touch me!"  
"Whoa, Momo. Take it easy, it's just me." Toji tried to hold her arm again.  
Momo pulled away quickly and went around Toji.  
Toji looked to Sae and pointed in the direction Momo went, "what's with her?"  
Sae smiled, "oh, she's just upset because Kairi isn't talking to her."  
"Really?" Toji asked.  
Sae nodded and closed her locker, "I don't blame him. From what I heard, Momo staged that entire fight last night to get attention."  
Toji suddenly became angry, "that's bull shit! That guy was really choking her! If I hadn't stopped him he would have-!"  
Sae put her backpack over her shoulder, "Exactly. She was testing you." She turned and walked away from the lockers. An evil grin on her face. 

"I have to find out what's going on, what is this rumor?" Momo thought as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She went inside one of the stalls just as a group of girls walked in laughing. Momo took a deep breath and remained as quiet as she could, listening carefully, as she finally heard the gossip.  
"Hey, I'm hearing different things here, what really happened?"  
"Alright, that fight that happened last night was all staged out and planned in advance. Momo paid those guys and they had the whole thing set up."  
"Why'd she do that?"  
"I heard it was for attention."  
"I heard it was for Toji."  
"Ha! I heard that she was testing Kairi's loyalty. You know, as a boyfriend. He failed, and that's why they're not talking."  
"Oh yeah, that makes the most sense."  
"Man, what a blond!"  
"I know~!"  
"So have you guys heard about the heat between Kira and Rei?"  
The girls continued their talking and they walked out of the bathroom and Momo waited until the door closed before stepping out of the stall. Her eyes were tear-filled and she spoke quietly to herself "how could they think that?" Momo looked sadly at her reflection in the mirror.  
Momo stormed out of the bathroom and towards the school side exits. Just as she got out, she spotted Toji and Chi talking. Momo ran to the trees and waited, listening.  
"I just don't believe it," Toji said to Chi.  
"Why is it so hard to believe?" Chi asked.  
"Because I know Momo, she's a good girl. She would never do anything like test people." Toji shook his head.  
"Well, maybe the Momo Adachi you know isn't the real Momo." Chi responded.  
'That bitch!' Momo thought. Her fists clenched tightly and her angry face caused her tears to fall down her cheeks as she continued to listen.  
Toji became angered by Chi's attitude towards Momo, "and since when did you become the expert?! I've known Momo since Jr High, I know her better than you do!"  
Momo looked from behind the tree, Toji stood up for her again. Just like he did before... Toji still cares for her, he has to! 'Oh Toji...'  
"Toji, wake up and smell the coffee." Chi ran her fingers through her hair and put a hand on her hip. "They haven't said a word to each other all-day. I mean, why else would a boyfriend and girlfriend not be talking unless they were in a fight?" Chi giggles, "besides, Momo's the type to dump him for not meeting his expectations."  
Momo couldn't stop herself anymore. Just as Toji was about to argue his point of what happened at the hospital that would prove they were still talking, Momo stormed out of the bushes and marched right towards them.  
"Momo!" Toji was surprised.  
"Momo, you scared me half to-" The minute Momo got within reach, she threw her hand straight across Chi's face, slapping Chi hard enough to send her entire body to the side. Chi let out a sigh of shock before turning back to Momo, holding her cheek.  
"Momo! What the hell are you doing?!" Toji yelled just as Kairi ran in and some other students walked over to see what was happening.  
Chi rubbed her cheek and slapped Momo back with her other hand, not as hard.  
Momo advanced on Chi with her right hand clenched into a tight fist beside her head, ready to knock Chi out, just as Toji moved in front of Chi to protect her and Kairi grabbed Momo's fist from behind. Toji and Kairi struggled but managed to keep Momo and Chi apart.  
"What's going on over here?!" One of the teacher's stepped outside.


	12. Painful Truth

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Twelve: Painful Truth**

Chi stepped out of the principle's office, still rubbing her cheek. She was the last of the four to be questioned. Each of them had received a letter to their parents notifying them of what happened, and their parents would have to sign it. Momo was in a panic, how could she explain this to her mother?  
Momo was walking home from school, Kairi walking beside her. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the principle's office, and none of them dared to break the silence. Although Kairi was the only one to notice the awkward silence as Momo looked thoughtful, too busy thinking over what had been happening. One thing was for sure, Sae was behind all this, and for some reason Chi is helping her. Momo had to figure out just why Chi was helping Sae, and what she could say to Toji. She would need his help. But would he help her?  
Momo's trail of thought was interrupted when Kairi almost tripped over a crack in the cement and grabbed onto her shoulder to save himself. Kairi immediately removed his hand and they continued walking. Momo hadn't said anything. Kairi sighed heavily and decided to say something himself. "So... what happened, Momo?" Momo didn't answer right away, she had dazed off into thought very quickly. "Momo?" Kairi repeated.  
"Oh!" Momo snapped back into reality before running her hair through her hair, "I-I don't know." She looked at the ground as they continued walking, "something is going on, all these rumors are going around the school. Sae and Chi have joined together and they've got the whole school against me... and Toji probably hates me too and I don't know why!" Momo stopped suddenly to raise her hand to her forehead and calm her developing tears.  
Kairi looked sadly towards Momo, he wanted to ask something that was bothering him for awhile now, but how could he ask her while she was so emotional? Kairi's mind went ahead of itself and he blurted out the question without thinking, "Why does Toji matter so much to you?"  
Momo fell silent. They arrived at Momo's house and walked up the stairs towards her front door. Momo unlocked it before turning to Kairi and taking a deep breath. "When I first started Jr. High, I didn't have any friends. Even at such a young age I had a really bad reputation from the way I looked. One day, when I was walking home from school, a group of boys stopped me and started picking on me, physically. I didn't really put up much of a fight because I was so scarred, and they would have had their way with me if it wasn't for Toji..." Kairi blinked, a little more surprised then he might have thought, as he listened to Momo continue. "Toji had run in and saved me. He walked me home and told me his name. He said not to worry about those guys because they were creeps, and that he'd keep a watchful eye on me, because I was so scarred... I could tell he really cared."  
"Except for now." Kairi added.  
"What do you mean?" Momo asked, blinking to him.  
"Well, let's face it Momo, he's part of this whole rumor as much as Sae and Chi are." Kairi was well aware of the rumor she was talking about. "I mean, he was there that night, he's been hanging out with them ever since it happened-"  
"What're you trying to say?"  
"What I'm TRYING to say is that he's playing you, Momo!" Kairi got to the point rather harshly and frustrated.  
Momo was shocked, "Wh-what?"  
"You heard me! It's so obvious and you're letting it happen! Toji's taking you for a ride and all you can think about is if he actually wants to take you to the damn dance or not! Which, by the way, I do believe I asked you already. Which you confirmed. You'd be willing to ditch me in a second for precious Toji!"  
Momo was slowly shaking her head, she was shocked and her eyes were wide and tear-filled.  
Kairi looked at her seriously, "I guess that doesn't make you any better than him."  
Tears ran down Momo's face and all Kairi did was stare a cold stare right back at her. "why... kairi?" She sounded more hurt than she looked.  
Kairi looked away from her, the pain in her face was too much to bare, "I'm sick of this bull shit, Momo." He gathered his courage and looked back at her, "these past few months I've been listening to you bitch, and I've been trying to help you. All you can do is beat the crap out of me and treat me like dirt! I'm sick of it Momo... Sick of it..." Kairi walked down the stairs towards the road.  
"... kairi..." Momo said quietly.  
Kairi turned to her, expressionless.  
Momo looked more hurt and sad than she could bare, as she looked at him for mercy, "...please?"  
Kairi sighed to her. "Later, Momo Adachi." He turned back towards the road and walked out of view.  
Momo was breathing heavily. If felt like her whole world had just come crashing down. And so did she. Her legs gave up right from underneath her and she fell on her butt in front of her door. What was she going to do now? Momo suddenly realized everything Kairi had done for her, and how she had treated him... Momo never stopped to think about how dependant she became on the stupid pumpkin. 

Momo put her head in her hands and cried as hard as she could for hours... She felt terrible.


	13. Patching it Up

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Thirteen: Patching it Up**

"Kairi!" Kiro ran into Kairi's room and jumped on his bed. Kairi sat up in pain as Kiro had jumped right onto him, and right on his still recovering bruise.  
"What do you want?!" Kairi yelled at him, holding his left side and getting his wind back. "It's nine o'clock, why are you still up?!"  
"That Momo chick you like is on the phone."  
Kairi looked shocked, before he groaned and rolled over in his bed, "tell her I'm dead."  
Kiro blinked, "dead?"  
Kairi chuckled, "I'm sure she'll be relieved." He continued to chuckle until he finally realized it's truth and his face sadened.  
Kiro raised an eyebrow at his big brother. Kairi was acting weird ever since he came home from school. As soon as he walked through the door, Kiro had run over to him and asked him if he could play Kairi's Playstation. Kairi never let Kiro play his Playstation, but today he said "fine" and went to his room. He never came out, and he never made a sound. "What's the matter with you?" Kiro asked, climbing over Kairi so he could lie down beside him.  
"The four letter word that brings about the end to all men." Kairi replied, looking at him with a sort of big brother face Kiro hasn't seen in a long time.  
"Food?" Kiro asked innocently as Kairi laughed. Kiro raised an eyebrow.  
"No dumbo, love."  
Now Kiro laughed, "you're starting to act like a bishonen."  
Kairi didn't laugh.  
"What?" Kiro didn't think it was that bad of a joke.  
Kairi sighed and rolled over, "you're too young to understand."  
Kiro shrugged and got off the bed. "I'll tell Momo you're busy." He walked to the door and looked back at Kairi, "well I may only be ten years old, but I can tell you really like this girl. Maybe you should take the call..."  
Kairi didn't respond, Kiro assumed he had already fallen back to sleep. He closed the door and went back to his room. Kairi lay in bed, but his eyes were open. In a way, Kiro's innocence made more sense than most of what Kairi was thinking. Although Momo had treated him like total crap, but Kairi really couldn't blame her. The whole school hates her and her supposed friend is behind all her misery. And the only guy she ever cared about was too idiotic to notice her efforts. Momo didn't deserve what she was getting. Her bright smile was too pretty to be crashed in tears. And her kind heart was too precious to go on unseen.  
Kairi sighed, regretting what he had said. He lazily got up from bed and looked at his mirror. There were images of super models posted all around, but the only one he was looking at was a year-book cut-out of Momo Adachi in her graduation dress, smiling. He looked at his reflection, silently, before putting his head down. A few moments later he looked back up with his popular grin on.  
"Go get 'em, tiger." 

"He's busy?" Momo replied, holding the phone cord nervously.  
OP: "Yeah. He's on the John. Knowing him he'll probably be in there for awhile. Want me to leave a message?"  
"Alright, thanks Kiro."  
Momo put the phone down and looked at it for a minute. She had been building up the nerve to make that phone call for hours, and now he wouldn't even speak to her. She knew it.  
"How?" She though to herself. "How could I be so selfish?" Her eyes became tear-filled as she grabbed her pillows and starting hitting her bed. "All I ever wanted was for Toji to like me! I didn't even stop to think about my real friends! Kairi was being the friend I always wanted and never had, but I treated him like crap and now I'll never hear from the dumb pumpkin again!!" She collapsed on her bed and fell silent.  
"I don't care..." She said to herself and she got up from her bed. "I don't care if he calls me a beach bunny and hates me for the rest of my life, I have to apologize!" 

Kairi walked down the street. He threw on black baggy jeans, a blank white t-shirt and a black hoodie, and he had jumped into his black Vans before leaving his house. "Fuck, what if she slams the door in my face before I get to say sorry?" 

Momo sped walked down the street. She wore a black skirt with a gold and black striped sleeveless t-shirt. She had jumped into her black shoes and made her way outside as fast as she could. "What if he slams the door in my face before I get to say sorry?" 

"I'll say it as soon as she answers the door." 

"I'll say it as soon as he answers the door." 

"I don't care..." 

"... what happens..." 

"... I have to apologize!"  
"oof!"  
Momo and Kairi had just turned a corner and bumped right into each other. They both fell back on their butts and looked up immediately to scream "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"  
Kairi blinked, "Momo?"  
Momo blinked, "Kairi?"  
They both blinked at each other.  
Kairi was the first to move, he chuckled as he got up and dusted himself off. "Someone's in a hurry," he held out his hand to Momo.  
Momo blushed a bit before taking his hand as he helped her up.  
They both looked at each other. Kairi always got lost in Momo's big bright eyes, and Momo was just dumbfounded. Suddenly they both realized why they were there and the both of them blurted out, "I'm sorry!"  
Momo and Kairi looked at each other for a moment, surprised. Kairi smiles sweetly and Momo blushed, just as the both of them laughed. Relieved. 

"So Toji stuck up for you?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmm... Sounds like there's still hope."  
"Hm?"  
After Momo and Kairi laughed for a few good minutes, Kairi had given Momo his hoodie and walked her home. Momo had invited Kairi inside to talk, and since it was pretty chilly outside that night she made them hot chocolate. "My favourite~!" Kairi said brightly as he smelled the sweet chocolate aroma. They were sitting at Momo's kitchen table on opposite sides, talking. Momo had explained why she had slapped Chi, and all the things she'd been hearing from the other students.  
"Well," Kairi rubbed the back of his neck, "if he's still standing up for you then maybe he hasn't been completely brain washed yet. There's probably still hope he doesn't hate you."  
"Maybe..." Momo looked down at her cup, a few marsh mellows were basking in the hot chocolate foam and a small stream of steam danced around her nose. She sat straight and very properly, both her hands around her cup, her back not leaning on the back rest, and her legs neatly under the table. "But he stopped me from punching Chi, I'm sure that didn't help."  
Kairi chuckled, "Toji's a peace-keeper, Momo. He probably doesn't like seeing the people he cares about fight."  
"But what if he cares more about Chi than me?" Momo looked up at him.  
Kairi was leaning back in his chair with left arm resting on the backrest of the chair beside him, his legs were crossed with his right ankle resting on his left knee. He held the hot chocolate with his right hand and took a sip before putting it down on the table and shaking his head and smiling, "I doubt it. From what you've told me, and my experience as a guy, he's not sweet for her at all. I wouldn't be surprised if she was just another Sae clinging onto him."  
Momo suddenly jumped up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table, "that's it!" Kairi almost fell back in his chair as Momo raised her fists to head level, "That's why Chi and Sae are together to tarnish my reputation! Chi wants Toji for herself!"  
Kairi recovered from almost falling and raised an eyebrow, "I thought that's what Sae wanted."  
Momo slowly sat back down in her chair, her hands rested on the table beside her cup, "it is..."  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kairi waved out a hand as if to clear out what they were saying. "So you mean to tell me that BOTH Sae and Chi are ruining YOUR reputation just to win Toji?"  
"That means..." Momo sorted out what Kairi was getting at and looked at him just as she realized what would happen.  
"Momo, my sweet," Kairi put his hands over Momo's and smiled very deviously, "I say it's time we devise out OWN plan."


	14. It Stars

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Fourteen: It Starts**

"Time had passed a lot quicker than Momo had expected. Toji, Sae and Chi went about their own way, Momo and Kairi did the same. After Momo had slapped Chi, the whole school was treating her like trash. Everything from pushing to tripping, the humiliation never ended. The intentions were obvious but everything was done to look accidental. One girl went so far as to spill her drink all over Momo in the cafeteria. Momo didn't care thought, she'd dust herself off and keep going, as if it didn't bother her at all. Toji admired her maturity with the situation although he never stood to stop them or help her, Sae and Chi made sure of that.  
The drew nearer and the school dance finally arrived.  
The school gymnasium was decorated nicely, and everything was prepared. All the classes went sent to the gym at different times on different days so that everyone would have contributed to the dance decorations. The dance took place on a Friday night at 8pm, finishing at 11pm. The DJ was set on the gym stage, tables were set up along the walls for snacks and drinks, with plenty of room to dance with all the latest club light affects.  
Sae had deemed herself as "free-for-all". She decided that she would come to the dance alone: that way everyone would have equal chances to dance with her. Chi would be accompanied by Toji, and Sae would casually sit with them. Momo and Kairi were going together. 

"Momo, hurry up!" Kairi yelled to Momo's room. He was waiting at the front door for over an hour now. "We're going to be late!" Kairi stood in black dress pants and a dress shirt. His pants were normal, not baggy but not tight, and his shirt was simple enough with all the top buttons undone to show off his chest and a metal cross necklace resting on the bare chest showing. His hair was gelled and styled in such a way it didn't look like wet hair stuck in place, but regular hair spiked all crazy, something new with the hair wax he bought. It was messy and a pain, but it gave good results. Kairi also wore the cologne his dad let him use, his whole life Kairi never knew the name of it, he just knew he liked it. To top it off, he wore a light yellow flower above his left breast pocket and held a similar flower for Momo to wear around her wrist.  
"Chotto matte!" Momo yelled back at him as she frantically fixed herself in the mirror.  
"Well hey, if you're having such a hard time getting dressed, don't wear anything at all~!"  
Momo blushed in anger and modesty, "... pumpkin!!"  
Kairi giggled to himself just as Momo walked to the door, "happy?"  
Momo stood in a two-piece black dress. The skirt was somewhat poofy and came to just about her knees, and her top was a black spaghetti strap. Her hair looked the most impressive, she had it up in assorted ties and turns, it looked professional, like a real mind-boggling puzzle. Her make up was simple, much like her gown, a little mascara and eyeliner, nothing really. She wore black stockings to match the black knee-high boots she would wear, and a simple silver chain necklace similar to Kairi's cross chain.  
Kairi was practically frozen in place with shivers going down his spine. He resisted the pumpkin urges within him and shook his head for some sense to kick in. Unable to say much of anything else, he simply held out the wrist-rose in it's small plastic container.  
Momo looked a little surprised as she stepped down to where he was and took the box. She opened it and examined the beautiful flower. She looked back at him, noticing he wore the same light yellow flower. She smiled appreciatively and gently slid it on her right wrist, admiring it for a minute.  
Kairi sighed, relieved with the pleasant result. He had been in that flower shop for hours trying to pick out the flower that best resembled Momo's personality, outer and inner beauty. The sort of amazing blond hair color that you question if it's real, and the look of casual but very pretty. The one he got matched her perfectly, and really complimented her gown. Speaking of which, the two of them looked really great together. They really matched, and the both of them couldn't help but notice that as they looked at each other.  
The both of them look away and clear their throats, trying to hide the small blush on their faces.  
"Ready now?" Kairi reached for the front door.  
"Wait," Momo put on her black knee-high books and did up zippers, Kairi waited and watched. When she finished she stoof up and looked at Kairi. "Thanks," she said.  
Kairi blinked, the door was slightly open now, "for what?"  
Momo looked to the side for a moment before facing him again, "for everything. I don't think I ever really told you, but it means a lot to me." Momo went on her tip toes and gave Kairi a sweet and gentle kiss on the cheek. She walked out the door, where a taxi driver was waiting for them.  
Kairi was more in shock than Momo would have ever imagined. His hand slowly raised to his cheek and gently touched it, the sensation of Momo's lips against his cheeks still hot. They had kissed on the lips before, but that was never from Momo's free will on Kairi's part. He stole her kiss and then she needed to save his life. He did come back to reality, and he closed the door behind them. He hot in the taxi quietly and they drove towards the school.  
Momo was nervous. Kairi noticed her constantly biting her bottom lip and tapping her hand on her lap. Kairi smoothly and casually slid his hand to her lap and held her anxious hand, "don't be nervous, Momo." Momo stopped and looked to him, he was looking back at her with a warm smile she had grown to love, "it'll work out, trust me."  
Momo smiled in return, not realizing the blush appearing on her face. Kairi quickly removed his hand and cleared his throat, but Momo looked at her hand and her blush grew deeper. His hand was so warm, and the night was so cold, it comforted her. Suddenly she gasped lightly and mentally kicked herself. Kairi may be her only friend, but he's a pumpkin! Momo forgot such thoughts and feelings towards Kairi and focused on the night ahead. "Finally," Momo thought to herself, "Toji will understand..." 

They arrived at the school and Kairi paid the driver before he drove off. Most of the students were just arriving as well. As people from their school, and some Momo didn't know, walked their way into the school gymnasium. Momo saw from the corner of her eye, people pointing at her and talking amongst themselves. Momo sighed heavily, it had been a very emotionally stressing week for her to undergo such humiliation at school, an additional night could very well kill off the small shred of strength she had left.  
Almost as if Kairi sensed Momo's sudden tension, he put his arm around her shoulders and motioned her forward, "don't lose your cool, Momo. We're getting to the best part..."  
Momo raised her chin and they walked forward, "I know."  
Of course, the first thing they see on walking in is a big group of guys formed around Sae. Sae wore a long one-piece light green dress that fit snugly to her body figure, as well as the two matching green hairpins she always wore. Her hair had more style to it than usual, and she wore a pearl necklace around her bare neck. Her skirt was too long to know what shoes she wore. All the boys around her were already reserving who got to dance with her and when, but Sae made her way through to sit down at a table.  
Momo gasped, as Sae sat at a table that had Toji and Chi sitting together alone. Toji looked amazing to Momo, just like he always did. His hair was messed up and somewhat gelled, he wore a formal white button-up dress shirt with some ruffles in it, black dress pants and a casual black dress coat. His dress shirt was unbottoned about halfway, revealing a shapely chest that Momo always admired looking at during swim class.  
Chi, however, didn't match Toji at all to Momo's surprise. She seemed like the type to make a matching couple to a dance an essential. Actually even more to Momo's surprise, Chi wore the exact same dress as Sae but pink, and she could imagine both of them getting angry over it, with a matching pink purse, and her hair up in a matching pink tie.  
Kairi motioned Momo to another table, "try not to make any eye contact."  
Momo nodded her head silently as they sat down at an empty table. Some of Kairi's friends joined them with their dates, Momo didn't really know them well enough to make conversation. It killed her not to look over to another table of attention, but Momo bit her bottom lip and bared the pain of not knowing just what they were doing. However, their entrance did not go unnoticed. 

"Look who it is," Chi looked mockingly towards the table where Momo, Kairi and his friends sat at. Sae looked almost too amused. Toji also looked but his focus turned into a cold stare that Momo swore she could feel on her back. "Why am I now surprised to see little miss Blondie sitting with other years?"  
Sae over exaggerated a mocking laugh, just loud enough for Momo to hear.  
Toji turned his stare to the table he was sitting at, his face looked angry and sad, but he said nothing.  
Both Chi and Sae exchanged looks of approval as they noticed some people pointing at Momo, laughing and whispering. 

Momo closed her eyes painfully. She felt every eye, every point, every sneer, all of it. Why? Why must they torment me? Suddenly Momo realized a flaw in their plan she hadn't thought of before. She grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, "what if someone humiliates me before we ca-"  
"Momo!" Kairi whispered back harshly, "nothing is going to happen. Just keep your cool, and do not let them win."  
"But..." Momo replied quietly.  
Kairi shook his head and looked at her seriously. "There's no way you're going to bail now Momo. Now when you've worked so hard this past week to prove yourself. Not when you've planned this entire evening to show everyone the lies. Not when you're ready to finally show Toji everything... Not after we worked so hard. Momo, you're a lot stronger than I could have ever imagined. Don't bail on me now."  
Momo felt herself blush lightly and she fought back tears. Kairi helped her realize that this wasn't simply herself anymore. Kairi was as much involved as she is. The rumors affected his reputation drastically, and his date list decreased amazingly. He lost friends and half his popularity was out the window. Yet, he never said a word about it. Momo quietly nodded her head and Kairi smiled warmly just as the lights went down.  
"Well," he winked to her before turning to the DJ stage, "here we go."


	15. Reality Check

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Fifteen: Reality Check**

"C'mon, Toji~!" Chi and Sae were dragging Toji onto the dance floor as he tried to convince them to leave him alone.  
Momo sulked in her chair, 'this is cruel...'  
"Hey," Kairi nudged Momo with his elbow and motioned towards the dance floor. Momo looked up to see Sae whispering to a group of girls just as they all nodded. "I wonder what they're up to..." Kairi raised an eyebrow.  
Momo also raised an eyebrow, that didn't help her confidence level right now. "Kairi..." Momo looked to him for comfort, and he smiled while rubbing her shoulder, "relax kiddo, the night is young and I'm right here."  
Momo smiled, content with Kairi's words. 

Many songs passed by and Momo stole glances to Chi and Toji on the dance floor. She also noticed Sae's glare at Chi for every slow dance that came on. Just as things sped up a bit, Kairi rose from his chair and smiled to Momo, "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"  
Momo nodded, "water, please."  
Kairi winked, "you got it."  
Momo watched him leave, a faint smile on her lips. It wasn't until just a few days ago that Momo realized how great of a friend Kairi is. Past his pumpkin outer-shell, he really does have a caring heart and personality. Suddenly Momo blinked, right before her eyes, Kairi was flirting with another girl. Her face dampened, some things never change.  
"Excuse me."  
Momo looked beside her to see a young man talking to her. He looked a little older than Kairi, and might have been in his grade. He wore black baggy pants with a chain connected to his wallet in his back pocket, and a light blue silky shirt with one breast pocket on the left. He held out his hand to her and smiled, "care to dance with me?" Momo looked at him oddly for a few moments. No one was watching, he wasn't offering her money... "Well?" he asked her again.  
"Alright..." Momo said cautiously as she took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. It was a slow song, Momo hadn't heard it before but it had a nice flow to it. He rested his hands on her hips and Momo rested her hands on his shoulders. He was a bit taller than Kairi, and seemed much more mature physically. She concluded he was older, but still young enough to be a student. He didn't say anything, and Momo didn't dare say a word; the silence was just fine with her.  
Momo was relieved to hear the song end and it mixed into a fast dance song. Only the guy didn't let go of her. She cleared her throat and stepped back, "thank you for the dance."  
Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her tightly and she couldn't get loose. "Hey!" she yelled but the music was too loud for anyone to hear. The guy was squeezing her too tightly, and her struggles to get loose slowed as she was having difficulty breathing. Just as she was about to faint, the guy let her go and she fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Her vision was blurred but she got to her feet.  
A group of girls started to push her across the dance floor, calling her rude names and grabbing at her clothes. It wasn't long before one of her shirt straps ripped and her hair was down and ruined. Momo couldn't take it anymore, she ripped herself away from everyone and fell to the floor, crying.  
Kaiti noticed something was happening, but by the time he pushed past everyone, it was too late. Momo was holding her shirt up just as a few guys came towards her. "Admit that you staged the whole thing!" They all chanted, demanding Momo apologize to everyone and beg their forgiveness.  
"Never!" Momo cried loud enough for everyone to hear.  
They grabbed her arms and head, her shirt fell and revealed half her breast to everyone just before her head was pushed to the floor. Tears ran down her face, the last of her self-control and dignity destroyed and she became a crying, defenseless kitty.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice roared across the whole gym and stopped everything but the music.  
Momo looked up to see Toji's fists tightly clenched looking at the guys pushing her to the floor. They all let go right away and stepped back. Chi and Sae ran towards Toji, as Kairi jumped forward and helped Momo off the floor. She was trembling, holding up her shirt again, her dress was dusty, and her hair was a mess. Kairi held her head to his chest and wrapped a protective arm around her, ready to fight anyone who came near.  
No one said anything directly to Momo and Kairi until Kairi finally said something.  
"Are you happy?" He yelled to Toji.  
Toji turned to him surprised, "How could I be?"  
Momo took that as her signal, and stepped away from Kairi's comforting arms. She smiled warmly to Kairi, her silent "thank you". He nodded, and they both turn towards Toji, Sae and Chi with serious faces.  
Momo gave the coldest and hardest stare of her life to Chi and Sae, sending shivers down their spines. Momo looked ready to kill, and they grabbed onto Toji for protection without even realizing it. Momo's hard stare turned into a smile of cruel satisfaction, "Sae, I've had enough of this childish play. Chi, I just want you to know, you can Toji because I don't want him."  
Kairi stepped forward, beside her, with a devious grin to Toji before winking to Chi, "if you can rip Sae off of him, that is."  
Chi and Toji became shocked, and everyone gasped. Momo and Kairi stood confidently against the whole world.  
"You, You want Toji?!" Chi let go of Toji's arm and looked to Sae is dismay. "I thought you just wanted to get rid of Adachi!"  
"Yeah," she also let go of Toji, "so I could claim Toji!"  
"The only reason I agreed to this was so that I could have Toji!"  
"You had him, now he's mine!"  
"WHAT?!"  
Chi and Sae continued to argue until Toji yelled out "STOP!"  
Everyone turns to him in surprise. He looks to Chi and Sae in disgust, "I am NOT an object who belongs to anyone! I don't even like you girls, but you're always following me around!"  
"Toji!" They both cried.  
Kairi put his hand on Momo's shoulder, their plan had worked.  
Toji stepped forward towards Momo and Kairi, his face was saddened. "I tried to stop them from teasing you, but they told me you didn't care... Now I see that's a life, I hope you can forgive me Momo, I am very sorry..." He looked to the side, blushing deeply, "I really wanted to come to the dance with you... I really like you, Momo."  
Now it was Kairi and Momo who became shocked. Momo almost melted, she was right all along. "Oh Toji..." she stepped forward and dug her face into his chest, releasing all the tears of her suffering into his caring arms, now wrapping around her.


	16. To the Just and Unjust Alike

**Utagaibukai  
**Peach Girl Fanfiction by Yohko.

**Chapter Sixteen: To the Just and Unjust Alike**

"Kairi?" Kairi's father looked at him, surprised her was home so early.  
"Hey dad," he replied miserably.  
"Whoa, get dumped?"  
"Worse."  
The two of them sat down at the kitchen table, "what happened, son?"  
Kairi explained to his father everything about loving Momo, helping her, and finally giving her up in the end. For the first time in years so long he could not recall, Kairi's father saw tears fall from Kairi's eyes.  
With a sigh, he rubbed Kairi's shoulder supportively, "you did the right thing, son."  
"But don't they say real love prevails?" Kairi looked at him desperately.  
Kairi's father smiled, "sometimes the first love beats the new. She must have loved Toji for a long time before you loved her."  
Kairi lowered his head and moaned, "I suppose so..."  
"I'm proud of you, son." Kairi's father got up to leave the kitchen before turning back at him, "thinking of others before yourself can be difficult, especially with the ones you love."  
Kairi smiled, wiping off his few tears, "thanks. Good night, dad."  
"Good night, son." 

Hours passed, Kairi never left the kitchen. He didn't move, and he barely blinked. Just as he took a deep sign, there was a knock at his door. Kairi got up and looked at the clock, who would come by at quarter after midnight? He lazily got up and made his way to the door.  
"M-Momo...?!"  
"Hey Kairi," Momo stood at his doorstep, smiling warmly to him. 

Momo giggled, "you know, he really does look a lot like you."  
"Yeah, he's a good looking fucker."  
They were standing at the doorframe of Kiro's room, as he slept soundly holding onto a pokémon stuffed pikachu. "Momo?" Kairi looked to her, "why're you here?"  
They both walked to the kitchen as Momo searched for the words.  
"After what happened, Sae and Chi left right away, but not before exchanging friendly slaps. The whole dance I had people coming up to me and apologizing for everything they did. After the dance, Toji walked me home. We talked, and he kissed me.  
Kairi really didn't feel up to hearing this, but he bore the pain and smiled, "I'm happy for you. You two must be a couple then?"  
"Actually..." Momo blushed lightly and found to get the words out. She couldn't do it, "I just wanted to say thank you." She blurted out, but mentally kicked herself.  
"No problem, Momo. You should probably go, it's getting late." They both got up and walked to the door. "You want me to walk you home?"  
Momo shook her head, "I'll be fine."  
"Alright, I'll see you later, Momo." Kairi closed the door and started to walk away just as there was a knock. Raising an eyebrow, Kairi opened the foor again, and Momo jumped up to him and kissed him squarely on the lips.  
Kairi was totally shocked, what felt like such a small kiss was actually beyond ten seconds long. Momo slowly broke their kiss and stepped back. "I pulled away from Toji's kiss, and he understood right away. We like each other, but my heart belongs to someone else."  
Kairi blinked, his eyes were as wide as his mouth.  
"Goodnight, Kairi Okayasu." Momo smiled, walked down the street and out of view. 

The new day Momo awoke from her sleep, as the first day of their three-week summer vacation had begun. The urge for a relaxing bath overcame her, so she treated herself to a wonderful bubble bath with candles and the whole nine yards. It felt like she was in there forever, but she had a real struggle getting out. The moment she wrapped her body in her favourite towel, there was a knock on her door. "Momo, you have a guest here. I have to leave for work, so don't keep them waiting."  
"... a guest?" 

Kairi slept soundly that night... He must have stood at that door for over an hour, before he closed it trying to calm his racing mind. After a long bath, Kairi's mind finally settled, the only way to confirm if what happened really happened would be to see for himself. That night, Kairi fell asleep hugging his pillow, "is it finally over? Is she finally mine?" 

Momo quietly walked down the steps of her house to the main floor. She wore black socks that were three quarters up her legs, a short grey plaid kilt, and a light, love sleeve, warm, fuzzy gray shirt. Her hair was down, she wore a single quarter moon pendant on black string, as she walked to the living room. Her big eyes widened in excitement, "Kairi?"  
Kairi was sitting on her couch, playing with his fingers, in black leather pants and a town gray shirt with assorted punk metal looking bracelets. His hair was messy as usual, she he stoof up as soon as he realized it was her, "Momo..."  
Stepping down to where he was, Momo smiled, "what're you doing here?"  
Kairi looked really nervous, his eyes were saddened and avoiding looking at her beauty, as he played with his fingers, shifting, and a slight blush had formed on his face. He struggled with the words, "I was just... Last night... I wanted to know... Why did you..." he sighed, frustrated with himself, and just blurted it out, "did that really happen?"  
Momo smiled wamrly, and moved forward to stand directly in front of him, "it did..."  
Kairi couldn't help but be drawn into her eyes, as he stepped closer to her, "are we...?"  
They stood face to face, they could feel each other's body heat, as Momo said dreamingly, "well, that depends on you..."  
Both of them slowly started to lean closer, their faces were close and the both of them were looking at each other's lips. Kairi whispered, "I'd like us to be..."  
They were so close not. Kairi leaned downwards, to be closer to Momo's lips, and she slowly moved to her tip-toes, "so would I..." she whispered and closed her eyes.  
"okay then..." Kairi leaned in at last, closing his eyes. 

And so, the first kiss they equally shared made their relationship official...


End file.
